


this life with you

by staygoldenwithme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staygoldenwithme/pseuds/staygoldenwithme
Summary: In any life, Miya Osamu is in love with Akaashi Keiji’s smile.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	this life with you

A piercing blast echoed through the bedchamber. Keiji’s eyes landed on the swaying chandelier, accepting that the sound was from a canon hitting the castle, not the thunderous storm his heart was creating. Yells followed the cannon fire, becoming closer with each passing second.

Keiji paced in his room, toying with his fingers. This was it. Soldiers would be rushing into the great hall in seconds, his bedchamber in minutes. It was the end of Keiji’s rule, the end of his life. Keiji told himself he was calm, that he wasn’t scared, but his pounding heart and sweaty palms betrayed his thoughts.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Keiji slowly inhaled. He took three long strides to the door. “Please,” Keiji whispered, his voice barely audible. “ _Please_.”

“My lord.”

“Osamu,” Keiji breathed, like it was his first breath of air. His smile faded as he noticed the blood spreading on Osamu’s shirt. Keiji’s worried eyes shifted back to Oamu’s. “What…”

“They got through the drawbridge,” Osamu said, his voice dripping in shame. He clutched onto his abdomen, wincing as the pressure caused more discomfort. “M’okay, don’t worry about me. I have to help you escape.”

“There’s nowhere to go,” Keiji’s voice cracked. He took a step forward, pushing Osamu’s raven hair to the side. Keiji’s hand lingered against Osamu’s cheek. “Let’s rest, Samu.”

“But-”

“That’s an order.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Keiji leaned against the end of the bed, supporting Osamu’s upper body with his arms. He caressed Osamu’s cheek, resting his forehead against Osamu’s. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Hey,” Osamu softly said. His voice was breathier and Keiji knew they only had minutes left together. “I’d choose this life as your knight, _this life with you_ , over and over and over.”

“Me, too,” Keiji cried, holding onto Osamu tighter.

Rhythmic beats of boots hitting the floor accompanied by hollering filled the hallways. _Search the bedchambers_ , someone yelled. _Yes, sir_ , echoed as various voices responded.

“They’re coming, Samu,” Keiji whispered, a shaky breath falling from his trembling lips. He lifted his head, scanning Osamu’s face for any sign of fear, but all Keiji could see were Osamu’s doting eyes. “I’m scared.”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“ _Keiji_ ,” Osamu smiled, wiping Keiji’s tears with his thumbs. “Won’t ya smile for me, Keiji?”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

“Okay,” Keiji whimpered, nodding his head. He held onto the hand Osamu had pressed against his cheek, and he smiled. A smile so warm and so bright that paled in comparison to the sun, a smile that was only for Osamu. “ _Osamu_.”

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Osamu’s smile matched Keiji’s, and Keiji found himself falling in love even more in their last moments. He leaned in closer, pressing his lips against Osamu’s.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Neither Keiji nor Osamu pulled away from the kiss as the bedroom chamber was kicked open.

***

Keiji scrolled through his phone, waiting for the professor and the rest of the students to pour into the classroom. Soon after, he sighed, setting his phone down. There was little to no entertainment of double tapping his friends' posts. 

He tapped his fingers against the wooden table, debating if taking art history as an elective was a good idea. Konoha said it was an easy class, which is what he needed with the course work from his other classes, but it was also incredibly boring. 

“Is this seat taken?”

Keiji jumped in his seat, turning to see who was speaking to him. He met gray eyes, kempt black hair, and broad shoulders. Keiji glanced around the classroom, noticing various empty tables and seats. He turned his attention back to the handsome stranger. “It’s not taken,” he finally said.

“Thanks,” the stranger smiled. “Sorry about scaring ya.”

“It’s fine,” Keiji said, taking his notebook and pen out of his backpack. He set his materials down, stealing a glance of his classmate. “I’m-”

“Good morning, class.”

Keiji and his classmate turned to see their professor walking in, making their way to the board. Keiji faced forward again, giving his full attention to his professor. He listened as his professor introduced herself, giving a small smile whenever she looked in his direction. Although his undivided attention was on his professor going over the syllabus, Keiji couldn’t help but feel his classmate staring, and it was _distracting_. 

Their professor began lecturing after reviewing the syllabus. It was brief, a simple introduction to art history. Their professor opted to show her favorite art pieces before ending the class.

“This one is titled _The Lonely King and His Loyal Knight_ ,” the professor grinned, pointing to the oil painting. “The artist, subjects, and exact date are unknown, but it is beautiful.”

Keiji looked over the painting, smiling. There was something about that painting that was calling his name. Maybe it was the king’s stoic expression that resembled his, or maybe the knight’s piercing eyes. Whatever it was, it felt familiar. 

After a few more pictures, the professor dismissed the class. Keiji sighed, swinging his backpack on as he stood. He checked the time on his phone, questioning if he should call Kenma to grab lunch with or go by himself.

“I didn’t catch yer name.”

Keiji met those beautiful gray eyes. “Neither did I,” he challenged.

A small laugh escaped his classmate’s lips. “Miya Osamu.”

“Akaashi Keiji,” Keiji said, lightly bowing. “Pleasure to meet you, Miya-san.” 

“Keiji,” Osamu softly said, like if he were testing the waters. Keiji ignored the flutter in his chest and the heat rising to his cheeks. “Ya have a beautiful name and smile, Akaashi Keiji.”

“Thank you,” Keiji said, not daring to look Osamu in the eyes. He looked around the empty classroom, surprised to see that everyone was quick to leave. “We should leave, too.”

Osamu nodded his head, stepping to the side to allow Keiji to lead the way. Keiji gave him a small smile, walking past him. He tried inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm his racing heart. 

“Ya know,” Osamu began, walking alongside Keiji, “ya look super familiar. I feel like I know ya from somewhere.”

“Yeah?” Keiji inquired, turning to look at Osamu. Keiji’s cheeks flushed as Osamu looked at him with awe. “Maybe we knew each other in a past life.”

“I’d hope so,” Osamu grinned. “That means I got to see that beautiful smile more than once.”

Keiji averted his gaze, knowing the tip of his ears matched his rosy cheeks. He toyed with his fingers, trying his best to ignore his heart ringing in his ears and the way Osamu looked at him as if he shun brighter than the sun. Those eyes were dangerous, making countless victims to their alluring beauty, but they were _familiar_.

Keiji turned to meet Osamu’s eyes again, and everything stopped and started all at once. The sun seeped through the window, illuminating everything between the two. 

“ _Osamu_.”

“ _Keiji_ ,” Osamu breathed, “Won’t ya smile for me, Keiji?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in forever, but this idea was stuck in my head for the past few days. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
